Episode 4.3
|image= .jpg |airdate=7 March 2016 |pre=Episode 4.2 |next=Episode 4.4 }} is the 3rd episode of the series four of Fresh meat, which was first broadcast on 7 March 2016. Summary English dissertations are due in with a fast approaching deadline but Vod doubts her capabilities, instead choosing not to submit hers when planned. Seeking an outsider’s perspective she heads to see an old friend who heads an anarchist commune in West Wittering, secretly considering this an alternative way of life, particularly under her ever-mounting financial stress. Pursuing her poetry prize, Oregon finds the disabled rugby team occupying her office, protesting against her decision to slash their funding. It is made clear that she slashed the funding without having realised what this society was. Seeking to periodically flee the situation when the team discover her address, she decides to go with Vod. Feeling as though she is unable to talk about her feelings with other members of the house, Josie also decides to tag along, undergoing an identity crisis – renaming herself ‘Jobbo’ with an image and attitude later revealed to have been an attempted copy of Vod’s. The boys of the house head down to London. Kingsley is pursuing a job at BBC Radio 6 Music, Howard his at Ordnance Survey and JP has an interview for the job his brother wishes him to fill. When they arrive, Howard fails to get on a train in time, separating himself from his belongings, JP and Kingsley. Quickly acquiring an understanding of and warming to the commune’s way of life, Vod discusses her insecurities concerning university, her dissertation and money troubles with friend Paz. Sharing their anti-establishment ideas, Vod begins to make up her mind. Bent on projecting himself ostentatiously and having ignored others’ advice, Kingsley fails to make it past the first stage of the job interview, unlike all of the other candidates. Reacting badly and refusing feedback on his application, after calming down, Kingsley later changes his mind and decides to go back for it. After a disastrous interview, a frightened JP hides from a furious Tomothy. Alone with merely a compass, Howard navigates his way around London, getting in touch with a member of Ordnance Survey for help, with whom he later finds to bear some striking similarities to. Before all taking a hallucinogenic drug, in order to cleanse their surroundings, the girls decide to reveal their truths. Desperately trying to reorganise funding to societies, Oregon reveals that she failed to investigate properly before making mistakes - juggling this with an application for a prestigious scholarship in the US and her university work, much to Josie and Vod’s annoyance. Josie tells the other two about her sexual relationship with JP but blames them for it happening, admitting that she is hurt with the attention they failed to give her in their friendship, too busy with other things. Combined with this and Josie’s disapproval at Vod’s decision to join the commune before finishing university, the two fight. Vod later reveals that, although not having stayed on track throughout university, she now aims for a first and cares about her performance, having worked hard to get into Manchester Medlock. Some comforting words from Oregon make her decide to head back and hand in her dissertation. Josie decides to bin the ‘Jobbo’ personality, to Vod and Oregon’s assent. Reunited with Howard at London Victoria, the boys get the bus back to Manchester, considering if life outside of university fares too much for them. Having made amends, heading home, the girls improperly and humorously trawl through submissions to Oregon’s poetry prize. Category:Episodes